


Bunnies and Bears

by Katcher



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, omg so much fluff, so much cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP going into Build-A-Bear and making bears that look like each other.</p><p>This came out hella fluffy and almost sickeningly sweet. Enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunnies and Bears

Misty grinned down at her girlfriend as they made their way through the mall hand in hand. Cordelia had talked her into going shopping with her and Misty had been pouting until the Supreme pulled her into a lingerie store and told her she’d model whatever she wanted if the swamp witch would smile for her. A grin had spread across Misty’s face and hadn’t left the rest of the day.

Cordelia heard a gasp come from her girlfriend and looked up at her to see her grinning. When she saw what had caught the girl’s attention she raised an eyebrow. Misty looked back to her pleadingly and Cordelia sighed. “I don’t know, Mist. It’s supposed to be for children,” Misty pouted at her and Cordelia laughed.

“Please, Dee?” The Supreme looked up at her adorable girlfriend and sighed.

“Fine,” Misty squealed lightly and pulled her toward the store that had caught her attention.

“Welcome to Build-A-Bear!” The woman looked at them in amusement but just smiled when she noticed Misty’s enthusiasm, “First timers?” Cordelia nodded, “Well, if you’ll follow me we can get started,” Misty grinned before she looked to Cordelia.

“Ya can’t come with me. It’s gotta be a surprise!” Cordelia shook her head in amusement.

“Fine, Misty. I’ll give you a few minutes head start,” The swamp witch placed a kiss to her cheek.

“Thanks, darlin’,” Was thrown her way before Misty followed the woman to the first station. Cordelia smiled at her adorable swamp witch.

oooOOooOOooo

The two women paid for everything and left the store with their large house shaped boxes, “I can’t believe we just made stuffed animals like we’re children,” Misty grinned at her and grabbed her hand in her own.

“Oh come on, Dee. That was so fun!” Cordelia smiled in amusement as they made their way to the car, “Are we gonna swap now? I made mine for ya,” The Supreme grinned at her girlfriend and the two of them got into the car. Cordelia dropped her box into Misty’s lap.

“Open mine first then,” Misty grinned and popped the box open before pulling out a stuffed bunny that was dressed in a white flowy skirt, a tank top, little black boots, and a black floppy hat. She squealed lightly and Cordelia smiled at her, “I didn’t too much want to put a wig on the thing so I figured the floppy ears would have to work for all of that hair,” Misty glared playfully before smiling again and kissing her girlfriend.

“I love her! What’d ya name her?” Cordelia grinned as Misty pulled the little ‘adoption certificate’ out of the box and squealed again, “Ya named her Rhiannon!” Cordelia nodded and Misty dropped her own box into Cordelia’s lap, “Your turn!” Cordelia smiled at Misty’s enthusiasm and opened the box.

She pulled out a soft white bear with little pink hearts printed all over it and grinned. The bear was wearing little black rimmed glasses, a cute little black dress and ballet flats. She grinned at her girlfriend and placed a kiss to her lips before pulling out the paper that was still in the box, “Sunni?”

“’Cause your my sunshine, the moon, and all the stars.”


End file.
